Scooby Kratt
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the Scooby Doo gang met the Wild Kratt gang? Let's find out shall we... I do not own Wild Kratts or Scooby Doo.
1. My Name isn't Shaggy

_**Hm... new story time has come again! ^^ Also, give a round of applause for my first real crossover! XD I really need to get more organized with updating though if I have to deal with this fanfic now too...**_

_**So enjoy this story, it's dedicated to my little sister. I don't own Wild Kratts, nor do I own Scooby Doo... wish I owned both...**_

* * *

Making me walk four miles through snow to get a pizza isn't fair, but, I was hungry so I did it anyway. But, I guess I should consider the fact that there was no where to park a giant turtle anywhere near the pizza shop I was going to, in the first place. I suggested ordering a pizza by phone, but Koki started teasing me on how lazy I can be.

Well, I'll show her! I'll walk the four miles! And she can walk everywhere from now on too, instead of having me drive her around in the Tortuga...

It was cold, and I really didn't want to leave the warmth of my chair, and the enjoyment of my video games, but, (as many have said themselves) I'll do anything for a pizza pie. I passed a sign, half covered in snow, and tried to make out what it said, "Col...viles?" that obviously didn't sound right, so I brushed the snow off the sign, "Coolsville... interesting name..."

Did I ever mention the wacky places I go to get pizza at? It's part of my job I guess, traveling with the Kratt brothers around the world, trying different food. But someone could of warned me this morning I'd be walking through two feet of snow, in my shorts...

Only in a heavy coat I borrowed from Martin (by borrowed, I mean; took from him without him knowing), I was freezing, and moving as fast as I could to the pizza shop. My first guess was that I must have looked ridiculous, because some people that I passed on the sidewalk were laughing at me.

By accident, I bumped into an old man who was heading out of the pizza place, "Oops! Sorry!"

The old man simply laughed, and shook his head, "It's fine, Shaggy! Oh that Norville..." the man said half to himself as he passed me.

"Shaggy? Norville?" I said, utterly confused on why people were calling me names now, "Is it the shorts?" I asked the lady behind in line as I walked into the shop.

Soon, I was the only one in the shop (mainly because I couldn't help but read the local newspaper, which told me about a recent crime that had been solved. I'm a sucker for mysteries, as long as I'm not in them), and I headed over to the counter, "Hello? Anyone here?" I could've sworn there was a man standing there just a few moments ago-

"AHA! FOUND IT!" Shouted a voice from behind the counter. I screamed and jumped back. A short and stout man with round glasses, and a butcher's hat, rose from behind the counter. I thought he looked more like a accountant, then a pizzeria guy...

"Sorry there sir! Didn't mean to startle you! I just lost my lucky pen." The short man said, placing a plastic pen in his chest pocket and patting it. Still recovering from my surprise, I started to speak, but suddenly, someone came in through the door calling;

"Hey Earl! Like, fire up the oven 'cause me and Scoob are, like, starving!"

"Reah! Starving!"

Blinking, I turned around to see a man who was in his late teens, who actually (to my confusion) looked a lot like me, except for the color and length of his hair. He wore a green jacket with brown pants and awkwardly big brown boots. He had a bit of stubble on his chin, like me, and his messy hair was short and dark blond.

Then I noticed beside him, a Great Dane which was probably the biggest I had ever seen. The dog was a dark brown with a few big black spots here and there, with a blue scarf.

"Sup." The teen said with a nod, as he stood beside me at the counter. Earl, as was the short pizzeria guy's name, starting cooking something behind the counter in a hurry.

"Um, hi." I said, and my gaze traveled down to the dog who was smiling and staring up at me. I was about to pet the dog, when I was startled, yet again...

"Rello." The dog said with a happy pant. I screamed and jumped behind the counter with Earl. Earl was a bit confused to find me back there, but, what else could I have done?

I shot up, and pointed at the Great Dane, "He... H-he just spoke!"

The teen simply grinned a stupid smile and patted the dog's head, "Yep, Scooby here is a genetically altered Great Dane. Only one of his kind, I suspect."

"I'm recial."(_'I'm special_')Scooby said with a grin. Did this dog say almost every word with an R? I mean, I've seen weird things (weird things including a girl who can transform into animals without a creature power suit), but this was none the less the weirdest...

Shaking my head, I went back over to the other side of the counter, slightly avoiding the dog.

"By the way, like, I'm Shaggy." Shaggy said sticking out his hand. _Shaggy?_ So this was the guy who I was mistaken for.

I shook his hand a bit cautiously and nodded, "Um, Jimmy Z..."

"What's the Z stand for?"

"That's private business..."

Shaggy shrugged and simply grinned as he looked to Earl, "Okay, like, I'll have thirty-five pizza's, with whipped cream, sardines, pickles and peanut butter."

My eyes widened at the ridiculous (and awkwardly good sounding) order, "Are you bringing all those pizza's to a party or something?"

"Nope, like, they're just for me and Scoob."

I shook my head over and over again, "Are you going to store them or something?"

"No, eat them all here of course!"

"HOW?" I asked flabbergasted. I held a record for eating sixteen pizzas in a row, in one sitting, but how could this one man and dog finish off THIRTY FIVE?

Shaggy smiled proudly as he took the piled pizza's from Earl, as he and Scooby went over to a table, "Like this..." he first divided the pizza's between him and his dog, then one by one, he folded the pizza's in half twice. Then, with one amazing bite, he finished off most of his pizzas. So two more bites and they were all gone.

"That was mind blowing..." I said, realizing this awesome new function for eating pizza.

"Like, there is much you have to learn young grasshopper." Shaggy said, trying to sound all chinese-ish, while Scooby finished off his pizza and started hiccuping.

* * *

"Hope to see you guys again sometime!" I called to Shaggy and Scooby, as I headed out of the shop with them. We had eaten a lot in there, and I felt kinda bad because we must have eaten Earl out of stock.

"You to Jimmy Z!" Shaggy said with a wave, "So how long you staying in Coolsville?" I had told him about how I traveled with the Kratts.

"A week or so, maybe you'd like to stop by the Tortuga sometime?"

"Sure, maybe I can get the gang to come."

"Gang?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Like, I'll bring them with me." He said, just smiling, "See ya!" and he started to walk off with his dog.

"Rood rye Rimmy!" Scooby called.

"Bye!" I called back to them.

Shaggy stopped, and turned around,"Oh, and Jims! Get some warmer pants on dude! It's freezing!"

"You're telling me!" I laughed as I ran back to the Tortuga.

* * *

**_So, how did ya like it so far? Good? No?_**

**_Well, review please! I need more reviews to update! 8D *runs off singing Scooby Doo theme song*_**


	2. Colds, Cases and Catastrophes

**_Okay... second chapter... so I am not doing to bad on updating I guess? XD Anyway, read, and review!_**

**_I just checked, and I still don't own Wild Kratts or Scooby Doo... which sucks..._**

**_Oh! But I do own Kitty and Survivor! Well... I own Kitty sort of... XD long story. Anyway, if you don't know who Kitty or Survivor are, I suggest highly on reading Wild Cat(my first Wild Kratts story)! Right now! Because I really don't want to explain it... lol..._**

* * *

"AHH-CHOO!" Velma sneezed into her hankie as she put a book back on a shelf. The sneeze had knocked the big black glasses off her face, into a fishbowl next to her. Velma, Daphne and Fred were all in the library, getting some research done on case files.

Daphne was sitting on a couch reading, though she stood up going over to the fishbowl, "Velma you really need to sit down and rest... that cold doesn't sound like it's getting any better..." she pulled the glasses out of the fish bowl, and shook the water off them. She then handed them to Velma.

Velma took them, and seemed to reject the idea of resting, "Daphne please, it's not a cold; it's a viral infectious disease of the upper respiratory tract which affects primarily the nose."

"In other words, _a cold_..." Fred said, shaking his head with a smile, not even looking up from his newspaper.

Velma sighed, "Sorry guys, I haven't felt very good ever since we were mystery solving last week in the rain..." her voice sounded congested. Daphne sat her down on the couch, as Scooby and Shaggy walked in through the door.

"Hey guys!" Shaggy said with a wave as he hung up his coat, "What's up?"

"Velma's fever, that's up..." Daphne said, referring to the thermometer that was in Velma's mouth, that had a rising temperature.

Scooby went over and laid his head in Velma's lap, trying to make her feel better. Velma smiled and pet his head, "Thanks Scooby, your really swe- a-A- AHH-CHOO!" and she sneezed on poor Scooby's head.

Scooby quickly backed up and started frivolously wiping his face off, "Sorry Scooby..." Velma said wiping her nose.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Fred suddenly said, holding up the newspaper, "Apparently a ton of animals are going missing around the area-"

Daphne went over and took the paper from him, "Well that isn't good... it says animals of all shapes and sizes; that means squirrels, birds, cats, dogs, and really every animal you can find around these parts!"

"Like, we better keep on eye on Scooby..." Shaggy said, looking over to his canine friend.

"Gang, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands..." Fred said slowly.

Shaggy shook his head, "Sorry, no can do Freddio! We already have somewhere else to be!"

"We do?" Fred asked blinking.

"We do?" Echoed Velma and Daphne.

"Mmhm." Scooby said nodding his head.

"We're seeing this totally awesome guy and his friends over at this turtle space ship!" Shaggy said, "And for the record, turtles are not scary so I am completely fine with it! So we can do that animal mystery later..."

Velma sneezed, "Where did you meet this guy anyway?" she was naturally a reader, and remembered reading something on animal rescuers and a giant turtle space ship, or something.

"Down at Earl's."

"Figures..." Daphne said, fluffing her red hair, "You two always meet crazy characters down there..."

Shaggy picked up his coat again, "So c'mon guys! I said we'd come over! Let's go!"

Fred was still in a bit of shock that Shaggy was taking over with what they were doing that day. But, he snapped out of it and grabbed his coat and followed the gang out of the door.

* * *

"So you met this random guy and his dog, and you invited them over to the Tortuga? Without asking Chris, Martin or Aviva?" Kitty inquired, wide eyed.

"Well, it's not just them... he said he'd bring his gang too." Jimmy Z answered sheepishly.

Kitty shook her head, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, "Well you better say something to everyone else, before your friends get here..." and they both walked through the sliding doors into the main control room of the Tortuga.

Chris and Martin sat on the floor, exchanging and trading creature power discs, while Aviva worked on welding a metal machine and Koki checked the blog for the Wild Kratts kids. Survivor, the lion, lay on the floor beside Chris, chewing happily on a bone you would usually give to a dog.

Kitty nudged Jimmy with her elbow. JZ looked at her then cleared his throat; "Ahem..." but everyone kept talking to each other and going about their business. Jimmy cleared his throat once again, "_Ahem_..." but, still the same result.

Finally he saw Survivor's tail waving back and forth in front of him, "_Forgive me Surv_..." he mumbled before he stepped on the poor lion's tail. Survivor, startled by the sudden pain in his tail, gave a roar so loud, it startled Chris and made him jump over to Martin for protection.

Martin, suddenly pushed back by his brother, banged against the table that was holding Aviva's machine up. The machine rattled and fell off the table, rolling over her, and headed towards the chair Koki was sitting on. The machine rolled and pushed Koki and her chair all across the room and out of the hall, with her screaming all the way.

Jimmy was standing there with his mouth open, wishing that all hadn't just happen. Kitty face palmed, then glared at Jimmy, "_Well done JZ, you got their attention..._"

* * *

Standing outside of the Tortuga, Scooby Doo Mystery Inc. stood gazing up at the large, blueish green turtle ship.

"When he said a turtle ship... like, I guess he really did mean a Turtle Ship!" Shaggy deadpanned.

"_I knew I've seen this place before!_" Velma said, who was wrapped up in a lot of winter attire because of her cold, "I saw it in a newspaper clipping! They call themselves the Wild Kratts! I recently just read up on them traveling through a desert with a Koala, " she paused to sneeze into her hankie, "And also an incident with a pink jet catching on fire, along with sightings of a dragon."

"Wow... sounds like they go through as much stuff as we do." Daphne said, pulling her scarf closer around her neck, "But, can we go inside now? My designer boots are getting wet with all this snow..."

Shaggy shrugged and went up the gang plank, and knocked.

* * *

**_Yep, I am so ready to get started on the next chapter. This is a more fun story to write, mainly because I grew up with Scooby Doo. _**

**_Btw, (question time) for my next crossover, do you think I should do Wild Thornberrys and WK, Ninjago and WK, or Lord of the Rings and WK?_**

**_Anyway, review! :)_**


	3. We Have A Mystery On Our Hands

"-So that's why I was trying to get your attention..." I said slowly, and as clearly as I could. I felt bad for causing all that trouble, but, if they had only listened to me the first time...

"JZ, you didn't need to ask if they could come over..." Chris said, as he tied a bandage around Survivor's tail, "_It's not like we're your parents_..."

"No, I wasn't _going_ to ask," I insisted, "I was telling you they were _already_ coming over." And then literally, as I said that, there was a deep knocking on the door. We all exchanged glances, and after a pause we heard more knocking.

"Um... I guess I'll get it." Martin said, taking the ice pack off his head as he went to the door. Pushing the button, the doors slid open and in came five teenagers and a Great Dane, "Hi, you must JZ's friends-"

They all just simply passed Martin, piling on him their coats, scarfs and gloves. Martin blinked, then finally the last teen with bright blond hair gave his coat to MK, "Thanks friend." the teen smiled, and then he was off to join his friends going down the hall.

"..._Nice to meet you too..._" Martin grumbled, as he tossed all the stuff on a chest me and the team use for putting our own coats in.

"Like, hey there Jimmy Z!" Shaggy called to me as he and his gang walked through the sliding doors, Martin following behind.

"Hey Shaggy! Scooby!" I said with a smile and a nod as I went over and high-fived the tall teen. The high five slid into a handshake that we had developed earlier at the pizza shop, and we finished it laughing like crazy.

I looked back to me team, and was startled to see them all staring wide eyed with their mouths open.

"Um... _guys_?" I asked slowly.

"I think... _I think I'm seeing double_..." Aviva said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"_Did Shaggy get into your cloning kit again?_" You could hear Fred ask Velma, from across the room.

"Guys, he's not a clone..." Velma said with a sniffle, and a roll of her eyes, "It's just someone who looks an awful lot... like... _Shaggy_..."

There was a deep silence, and everyone just kept staring at me and Shaggy. It was awkward, and I was very thankful when Chris cleared his throat to say something, "_Right... anyway_, I'm Chris Kratt, and this is my brother Martin Kratt." he said motioning to MK.

"I could have guessed!" Velma said taking out a book from nowhere, "You two look exactly like the pictures in your case files..."

"Wait, _what?_ We have case files?" Martin asked.

"Sure. But, only because you are antiquated with three dangerous villains."

Besides the questioning glances I was getting on Shaggy's and Scooby's friends, the rest of the introductions went well... I mean, they went well until the lights sparked then _shut off_. It being day, there was a faint light coming from the windows high above us, but, otherwise, we might as well have been blind.

"Koki, you paid the lighting bill, _right_?" Aviva asked, as we all wandered around in the dark.

"Well _duh_, so I don't know why the lights all decided to die on us..." Koki was searching the wall for a fuse box.

I was standing next to Shaggy and Scooby, and I could feel them both in each others arms, and shaking like crazy. I would've been shaking like crazy too, if I wasn't distracted by the strong, and cold gust of wind that blew past everyone.

"Koki, you paid the heating bill too, right?"

"Aviva, you know I did. So you know I have no idea on what's going on."

Suddenly, as quick as any of us could say 'hyperventilate', a blood curdling shriek filled the air. It was so nonhuman sounding I couldn't help but scream along with it... as did about everyone else...

After a while, the shriek disintegrated and wavered, and finally it disappeared from our ears- only to end with a big roar that I would recognize anywhere; it belonged to Survivor. Silence took over us for a few seconds, before the lights fluttered back on.

After hearing the roar at the end, I couldn't help but look around where Surv was standing beside Chris, "Surv? _Surv?_" I looked under a table.

Mostly everyone ignored me, and quickly huddled together to quietly talk about what just happened, "What in the name of all things animal related, _was that?!_"

"Gang, it looks like we have a mystery on our hands!"

"Like, I'm freaking out!"

"Me and you both! Bro, any idea what all that shrieking was?"

"_Era tan aterrador!_"

Everyone was so caught up on worrying amongst themselves, they didn't even notice me going around the room looking for Survivor.. or, at least, no humans noticed.

"Rimmy?"

I looked over at the Great Dane that was staring at me, trying to comprehend on what I was doing, "Oh... hi, Scoob... I'm just looking for someone..."

"Who?"

"That lion that was in here earlier."

"_Rion!?_"

"Trust me, he's completely tame... hey, your a dog, think you could sniff him out?" I asked finally, fearing the worst. Scooby Doo nodded, and lowered his head to the ground and took in one good sniff... and then another, and then one more, before he finally started going out of the main control room and down one of the halls, sniffing all the way. I followed him.

"Hey Jims! Where are you going?" Martin called after me.

"_Survivor's missing! Scooby's got his scent!_" I called back.

"Surv's a scaredy-cat, _literally speaking_, he's probably just hiding somewhere." Koki reassured.

Kitty rubbed her chin, "Yeah... but would he really stay hidden for this long? And, wasn't that him roaring a few minutes ago?"

"You have a _lion_?" Fred asked.

"You didn't notice before? Anyway, it's a long story..." Chris insured, "But Kit has a point, something is off..."

"Wait up Jimmy! Like, we're coming too!" Shaggy came after me and Scooby, as did the others. Daphne whispered to Fred as we walked down the hall following the Great Dane,

"Freddy, didn't you want to solve a mystery earlier on finding animals that keep disappearing in Coolsville?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I think somehow we ended up in the exact, same mystery..."

Fred blinked, and scratched his head, "I... _I think you're right._"

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUN. 8D Excitin', huh? Anyway, I'm going to leave you there, so I can go and update something else... unless you WANT me to update this a little more? XD_**

**_Anyway, review! Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Creepy Thingies

Have I ever mentioned I have a fear of the dark? If I haven't, I'll just get one thing straight; it's not the darkness that scares me... it's what may be lurking there. So, I might as well say I'm scared of the stuff that lives in the dark.

As I walked through the halls after Scooby, I started realizing that all the lights we're dead. It didn't matter how many times I whimpered and tried to flip the light switches on and off, it stayed dark.

Scooby was hesitant too... his teeth chattering, and his eyes wondering everywhere, "Rimmy?" he finally asked me after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" I asked, voice breaking.

"Rold my hand?"

"Um... what hand?"

Scooby blinked and considered this, "Rold my tail?"

I shrugged, not sure if holding someone's tail would actually make anyone feel better, "Okay... I guess..." I gently grabbed his tail.

"_JIMMY Z WAIT UP_!" came a voice suddenly from behind us. It came up so sharply, Scooby Doo and I screamed. Scoob ran underneath a table immeaditly, and since I was holding onto his tail, he caused me to slam into the wall and the table's corner.

I fell over, "_Pain_." I grimaced.

"JZ! Like, _you alright_?" Shaggy asked, as he came up beside me. So _he_ was the one who was calling... Pretty soon, everyone else started coming out from the darkness of the hall too. They must have followed Scoob and I.

"Sort of... your dog flung me into the wall..." I said, trying to regain clear eyesight.

"Sorry Rimmy..." Scooby said apologetically, coming out from underneath the table to lick my face.

"_Thanks... dog slobber takes away all the pain..._" I said sarcastically, "Thank you Scooby..." Scooby briefly looked proud, before he noticed my sarcasm; then he just huffed.

"Hey... do you guys here that?" Daphne suddenly asked. We all froze and strained to hear what Daphne had heard. There was a light patting sound, as if someone really tall and skinny was hobbling towards us. Accompanied with this patting, was a scraping sound that followed.

"What is that?" Chris asked blinking, "I've never heard that sound before!"

Suddenly from the direction we heard that, out of the dark came a third sound. It was as if someone was inhaling deeply while screaming; it was dreadful. We all gasped as a really tall boney figure with arms that reached to the floor came from the darkness. It had no face, except for a black line (which looked like someone tried scribbled a pointy toothed smile) that went across the face.

Silence and fear overtook us, and pretty soon there was only one option;

"RUN!" Aviva screamed, and everyone took off running down the dark hall, screaming in fear. See, this is why I don't like the dark; you never know if something's there with you.

The creature dashed after us, it's arms swaying back and forth as it did. It made the inhaling shriek again as we all ran for our lives.

The Tortuga's halls are all connected, so we were pretty much all running in the dark, in a circle for a long time (every door we passed somehow slammed shut by itself). But, we stopped short when ANOTHER one appeared in front of us. This one was smaller, but actually had a mouth with sharp and jagged teeth.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy cried out as Scooby jumped into his arms.

"Jeepers!" Daphne whimpered, grabbing Fred's arm, "We're trapped!"

"Jinkies!" Velma stuttered, shivering.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" About everyone else (including me) screamed. As the creatures closed in, making a low, breathy growling sound, Koki looked around the walls frantically.

"Koki what are you doing?" I asked in a harsh, and terrified whisper.

"We're near my room! And next to my room is a-" she didn't need to finish, because she suddenly yanked down on a curtain, and it flew up letting light burst in. The creatures shrieked and took cautious steps back, away from the light.

"Hurry! Out the window!" Fred called out.

"But we're 16 feet up!" Aviva complained.

Velma quickly looked through the glass, "I'd say 17.45 feet up actually..."

"Don't talk to me about math, lady! You're talking to a scientist/inventor here!" Aviva growled.

"Okay stop it!" Kitty said quickly, "Do a brainiac battle later! Out the window everyone!" and she unhatched the window and threw it open, everybody noticed the creatures adjusting to the light quickly and coming back at them.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" I shouted as I jumped out of the window, landing in a snowdrift. Shaggy and Scooby followed, then Fred, Velma, Koki, Kitty and Martin. Finally it was just Daphne, Aviva and Chris.

"C'mon!" Martin urged his brother. Chris was about to jump, when suddenly a scream came from Daphne; the bigger creature had grabbed her and pushed pass Chris to the window.

"Oh no..." Fred said with wide eyes, "Danger prone Daphne did it again..."

Being violently pushed to the side, Chris was pulling his face from the floor and rubbed his head. "_Chris!_" Aviva called out for help, as the second creature grabbed her, and started out the window too. The creatures took the girls and climbed up the of the Tortuga.

"Aviva! _No!_" Chris quickly got up and ran to the window, able to grab her hand before the creature pulled her away. Now hanging high above the ground, Chris held on tight to the inventor girl's hand, "Oh... _crap_..."

Martin quickly looked to everyone, "What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?"

Fred seemed to be thinking really hard, as he quickly ran back over to his van, then ran back, "Here! Shaggy, Scooby! Take the other end of this!" he held out a piece of rubber, which kinda looked like a giant rubber band.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A fan-belt." Fred answered, as Scooby and Shaggy pull the other end away from Fred. Velma caught on, and quickly moved Martin right in between Shaggy, Scoob and Fred; right in front of the middle of the fan belt.

"Lean back." Velma instructed MK.

Martin leaned back as she pulled back the fan belt, "Wait, what are you guys-" he was suddenly flung through the air as they launched him towards Chris and Aviva, "-_doOOOOING!?_"

We all watched Martin fling through the air, and grab Chris and Aviva away from the creature, and they all landed in another snow drift. Shaggy held up a piece of paper that had a '9.5' on it. I held up a piece of paper that had a '10', and Scooby held up a piece of paper with a 'YAY!' printed on it.

"Where did you guys get those?" Koki asked blinking.

Before I could answer, Daphne called down to all of us, "HELLO! STILL IN CAPTIVITY HERE!"

Fred looked to Velma and Shaggy, "Okay, I need a giant paper clip, a bag of feathers, and an anvil!"

"Or," Kitty cut in, "You let me take this one..." she got down on all fours, and suddenly turned into a griffin. The Scooby Doo gang watched in horror and amazement as she ran up to the Tortuga, using a powerful jump to fly up into the air. I simply smiled and relaxed; hey, I was use to her transforming.

Soaring down suddenly, Kitty was able to snatch Daphne from the creatures. We all shouted happily, but we stopped short as the creatures raised their arms and suddenly disappeared.

"What were those things?" Daphne asked, shaken up as Kitty landed, then turned into herself.

"I dunno... but you can let go." Kitty said with a smirk, as Daphne was still holding onto her.

"Oops... sorry..." Daphne said with an awkward smile.

"I think I'll name them Scribble and Bite..." Martin said weakly, as he, Chris and Aviva walked back to the group, "Because one had a scribbled mouth, and the other had a really big mouth with a ton of teeth!" he shivered.

"Anyone think those creatures tie into Survivor's disappearance?" Chris asked.

"And all the other animal's that have been missing?" Velma added.

"It's possible... hey, what's this?" Aviva said, taking a piece of fabric off her head.

"Perhaps one of the creatures dropped it on you." Fred said.

Velma took it from her, "Jinkies! It appears to be a fiber compound that many use to make collars for larger animals... definitely a clue."

"Hey let me see that!" I said, going over and taking the clue, "It's from Survivor's collar... The one we got him last week!"

"That means those freaks really do have poor Survivor!" Kitty said with wide eyes.

* * *

**_Okay, things just got exciting! ^^_**

**_So, stay tuned, and find out what happens next! Review, please! :) ;D_**


End file.
